<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped in an Elevator with Branjie by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058794">Trapped in an Elevator with Branjie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elevator Sex, F/F, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Mild Sexual Content, OH LORD, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Trapped In Elevator, i'm still talking like Mik in case anyone was wondering, uh oh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylie Jenner goes to the mall by herself and - with just her luck - she gets trapped in an elevator with none other than Brooke and Vanjie!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped in an Elevator with Branjie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my firstttt first person povvvvv hmmhmm yasssss also i'm OBSESSED with edges rn imma try to lay mine once i get me some cantu edge gel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh, are you serious?!" I yelled.</p><p>"Yeah, babe, I have to take care of our daughter, remember?" Travis pointed at Stormi who had her little 3 year old arms crossed. Sassy, just like me.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I wasn't lying; the nanny was sick and I don't want my baby to get Covid or the flu or even just a cold.</p><p>"Fine, I'll go as fast as I can." I said and slid on my Gucci sneakers and put on my Burberry coat and headed out. I got in my LaFerrari and carefully drove to Beverly Center, seeing how I've gotten like2 20 speeding tickets since I was 16. When I pulled up, the nice valet man took my car and I went into the elevator. I was about to press the button when-</p><p>"Wait! Wait! Hold the door!" Two girls ran towards me. I held it open and they went 'whew'.</p><p>"Thank you so so much, eh." One of them said with a thick Canadian accent. How annyoing.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks girl." The other one had a charming voice.</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>"Wayment, wayment. You... you're-" The cool one with the long, dark brown hair with her edges laid perfectly started. I should really take notes, I thought.</p><p>"OH EM GEE YOU'RE KYLIE JENNER!!!" The annoying one said and I nodded.</p><p>"Yep, that's me." I said as I frantically pushed the open.</p><p>"Oh me, oh my, what a pleasure it is!" The Canadian one stuck out her hand it was sticky... almost like it had maple syrup on it?</p><p>"Haha, yeah." I awkwardly said but instead of the door opened, the elevator got stuck!</p><p>"Yeow!" I said as the weird maple syrup lady ran over and hugged me.</p><p>"This is just awful but what an experience to be trapped in here with you, eh!" I hesitantly nodded.</p><p>"Leave her alone, Brooke, you scaring me." Okay, Brook the maple syrup lady. I'll remember that.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Vanjie. Don't mind her, she gets weird around people she likes." Kylie shook Vanjie's NON maple syrup hand and smiled. At least one of them was nice.</p><p>"Oh it's alright, I'm the same way." LIES!</p><p>"Hm. Well whatchu shoppin for?" Vanjie asked me.</p><p>"Not sure, I just wanted to look at all the designers stores to see what's in stock. What about you?" Vanjie nodded.</p><p>"Cool, cool. We was supposed to stay home but this dork forgot she needed sunglasses so we came all the way here."</p><p>"Where are you from?" I asked, not because I cared, but because I was bored.</p><p>"We from Burbank." I nodded.</p><p>"Cool. Well, should we like, call for help or something?" SLAM!</p><p>"Eek!" I said.</p><p>"Brooke you dummy! Don't do that!" Brooke had opened up the control panel.</p><p>"Oh don't you two worry, I can get us out of here, eh." Brooke said and started fiddling with the controls or whatever they're called. All of a sudden it went dark so I pulled out my phone but it was dead! Shit, shit, shit!</p><p>"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod," I said, my breathing starting to speed up.</p>

<p>"Vanjie, do you have your phone?"</p>

<p>"No, I left it at home!" She said, voice a little panicked.</p>

<p>"I don't either, eh."</p>

<p>"SHUT UP, BROOKE, SHE DIDN'T ASK YOU PLUS YOU GOT US INTO THIS MESS YOU POOPOO PANTS!!!" Suddenly, I started feeling dizzy and weak. Next think I know, Brooke is on top of me and the lights are back on.</p>

<p>"Oh thank heavens, she's still alive!"</p>

<p>"Ew, get off me!" I pushed the weirdo off of me and quickly stood up then pushed the help button.</p>

<p>"H-hello? Yes, we're trapped in the elevator in Beverly Center, please hurry!" I said and sat down on the floor, pulling my knees up to my gigantic knockers. Well, 2 hours later and nobody was there. Brooke and Vanjie had eaten each other out and fingered each other and scissored each other right in front of my eyes and I was scarred for life. Finally, FINALLY help came</p>

<p>"Hello, don't panic, we're here to help!" Vanjie and Brooke gasped.</p>

<p>"Kam!" They said in unison and I could not care less about who they were talking about. Suddenly, the door opened and an incredibly buff lady was standing there.</p>

<p>"Thanks for the help, gotta go!" I said and ran to the recluse that was Gucci.</p>

<p>"You okay?" A girl there asked and I shook my head.</p>

<p>"Long story."</p>

  </div></div>
</body>
</html>